Tales of Darkness
by Dragonruler345
Summary: Team 7 is sent to Sylvarant where they learn secrets about Naruto that they didn't know before. Rated M for future content. Female Naruto. FemNaru/Zelos.


Tales of Darkness

Prologue

Most people think that there were just humans as inhabitants of our world. However I know better. There are several races that inhabit our world; Dwarves, Elves, Half Elves, Humans, and other half humans. There are also spirits known as Summon spirits that live in our world. They nourish the world monitoring the amount of mana in the world.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am a half-human however I'm not half elf. Instead of just using jutsu I can also use magic although I have hid this talent. I am also not male like everyone who knows me thinks but female. I hide my gender under a powerful genjutsu it also hides my other halves appearance. Magic is different from jutsu, as it doesn't take hand signs. Both use mana however as that is the true name of what ninja call chakra.

However something is telling me that I'll have to reveal what I truly am to everyone. Which I'm somewhat apprehensive about but I know my true friends will stay by my side no matter what.

**Journey Start**

"Hey Naruto what are you doing out here. Kakashi sensei got a new mission for us he and Sasuke are waiting for us." Sakura said catching her blond teammates attention. He stood up and smiled.

"Alright Sakura-chan let's go." Naruto said smiling looking back over the rail once. 'I hope I'm wrong about this feeling.' He thought while following Sakura down to the entrance of the hospital where their teammates were waiting.

"There you are Naruto. Alright everyone now that we're all here let's get going." Kakashi said.

"Wait sensei what kind of mission is it?" Naruto asked looking at Kakashi surprising everyone that Naruto wasn't acting like his usual hyperactive self at getting a new mission.

"It's a delivery mission. We have to deliver supplies to some researchers at an old archeological site." Kakashi said looking back at Naruto being the only one to catch the contemplating look on Naruto's face.

"What's the name of the site we're going to?" Naruto asked again seeming a little on edge. 'Something about this just doesn't seem right.' He thought to himself.

"Hm. I believe it was called the Otherworldly gate. Why so curious Naruto?" Kakashi asked seeing the apprehension on his student's face.

"I..it's nothing lets just go." Naruto said getting a nod from everyone else as they left. 'Damn it why did it have to be that place.' He thought to himself knowing that his assumptions about something bad happening were about to become true.

**Several Hours Later**

"Awe you must be the ones hired to deliver the supplies to us. I'm sorry to disappoint you but we don't actually need those supplies. In fact there is only one thing we want." The man who met them at the site wearing a white lab coat said before charging faster then possible for a civilian at Naruto while the other archeologists went for different members of his team. The man was holding a scalpel that Naruto noticed had the language of the angels carved in it.

Naruto blocked the scalpel with a Kunai before he jumped backwards and put some distance between them. "Damn it who the hell are you people and what do you want?" Naruto growled at the man opposite him who he assumed was the leader.

"Oh come now as this world's chosen of regeneration I would assume you knew already what we wanted. Now why don't you get rid of that genjutsu and show us your true power." The man said charging at Naruto again. Naruto dodged again then noticed the man had started chanting. "Lightning" the man shouted as a bolt of lightning fell towards Naruto.

Naruto focused before crying out a command. "Light of Heaven." An orange and yellow barrier surrounded him deflecting the lightning. Naruto then started to build up power as his body glowed a soft blue. "Fine you want me to fight you seriously then I will. You still haven't answered my question though." He said as the glow slowly became stronger. When it vanished in place of Naruto stood a 13-year-old girl with long blond hair and wearing an orange tank top as well as orange and black striped pants. Around her neck was what looked like pink wool it was also around both her wrists.

"How rude of me chosen. We are the vanguard and we have come here specifically for you." The man said before charging at the now revealed female Naruto.

Naruto jumped over him flipping in midair while drawing her hand across the sky as if tearing a hole. "Rain down your righteous fury. RETRIBUTION!" She shouted out as a giant pillar of white light came from the sky and struck the man that was her opponent causing him to cry out as his body was disintegrated.

The other members of the Vanguard saw this and decided it would be best to regroup. They all tried to attack Naruto. But she moved towards the now glowing ruins where a portal was in the center.

"Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Sasuke hurry this way." She shouted while running for the portal. Kakashi and the others hesitated for a minute but followed after her since they knew there questions would have to wait. After they all arrived in there was a flash of light and then they disappeared along with the portal.

"Damn it our target managed to escape." One of the men said while looking at the now dormant ruins.

**Middle of a forest**

Naruto collapsed to one knee panting as she noticed they were somewhere else. "W-what the? Why is the mana here so thin?" She said to herself although her teammates heard.

"Alright Naruto you have some explaining to do now." Kakashi said looking at the girl making Sasuke and Sakura look at him shocked. "What do you know about that place we were at?"

"The Otherworldly gate is pathway to one of two worlds connected to ours. Which one we're in I'm not quite sure. But whichever one it is something is definitely wrong. The mana here is way to thin. I don't think I'll be able to use any high powered spells until we find a way home." Naruto said looking at each of her teammates and sensei.

"Why are you a girl and what is the wool on your neck and wrists?" Sakura asked while looking at Naruto.

"I was born a girl. I was using a genjutsu to hide it until those Vanguard guys attacked us. As for the wool its kind of a natural thing for my kind." Naruto said.

"What do you mean your kind and what's Mana?" Sasuke asked while looking at Naruto.

"I'm not human. I'm only half-human the other half I'll keep a secret for now. Mana is the naturally energy of the world it's the true name of Chakra. Also before you ask Spells are not jutsu they are similar but different in that full-blooded humans can't use it. Only my kind, half-breed of my kind, elves, and half elves can use magic spells." Naruto explained.

"You said the mana here is thinner then it is back home how can you tell?" Kakashi asked while looking at Naruto sternly.

"Like elves and half-elves I can sense the mana. Its definitely way thinner her then it should be I'm surprised this world isn't already dead with how thin the mana is." Naruto said looking a little sad at the end. "Look I'll answer anymore questions you have but it's dark out so that means there will be a lot more dangerous monsters and we need to get to a safe place." She said gaining a nod from Kakashi.

"You look kind of tired can you stand?" Kakashi asked her.

"I don't think so. I think I exhausted too much of my mana using that spell earlier. That's most likely the case sense I haven't used any magic in a long time and that was the most powerful spell I have." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and lifted Naruto up carrying her bridal style.

"Any idea, which way we should head?" Kakashi asked. Naruto pointed towards the east saying she could feel life in that direction. They walked towards the direction Naruto pointed and found a group of people standing outside. One was a woman with white hair and wearing blue robes. Another was a boy with the same hair color and wearing similar clothes. The third was a man with red hair and sword at his hip. He was wearing all purple clothes.

The man was the first one to notice them and drew his sword pointing it at them. "Who are you and what do you want here?" He asked gaining the other's attention.

"I'm sorry to intrude my student's and I got lost in the forest here and we were trying to find a place to rest. You see one of my students over did it while we were training and needs food and rest." Kakashi explained.

"You still haven't given any of your names." The man said while looking at Naruto strangely do to the wool around her neck and wrists.

"Awe I apologize. My name is Kakashi Hatake. The pink haired girl is Sakura Haruno. The boy is Sasuke Uchiha. My last student here is Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said eye smiling at the end.

"Interesting judging from the amount of mana in Naruto's body I'd guess she's a Half-elf am I wrong?" The woman asked.

"Well I'm Half-human but not a half-elf. But you seem to be half-elves both you and um your brother?" She said looking at both of them and noticing the shocked looks on her face. She guessed they were trying to hide the fact that they were half-elves which meant this world had discrimination against them.

"It seems there is no need to lie about it around you since you can tell so easily. So then what is the other half if not elf?" The woman asked while looking at Naruto.

"Um I'd rather not say at least for the time being. Um so are you gonna introduce yourselves?" She asked noticing two more people coming.

"I suppose that's only fair since you all did introduce yourselves. Although you may have to again but the five us can first." The woman said as the other two a boy with brown hair and wearing all red and a girl with blond hair in all white came up. "My name is Raine Sage. This is my brother Genis." Raine introduced. "The blonde is Collette Brunel. The young twin swordsman here is Lloyd Irving. The last of our group here is Kratos Aurion." She said introducing everyone.

"Professor Sage who are these people and why are they outside my house?" Lloyd asked looking at the group.

"Awe so this is your house." Kakashi said eye smiling. "Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. These are my students Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." He said pointing at each one while still holding Naruto. "Would you mind allowing us to rest here at least for the night? You see we got lost in the forest and Naruto here overdid it during our training session." Kakashi explained for the second time.

"Um I don't mind but you'll have to ask my dad." Lloyd said. "Come on I'll introduce you to him." He said leading the group into the house well his friends left.

**Inside Dirk's House**

After they explained everything Dirk allowed them to stay although they'd have to stay on the floor. He seemed to notice what Naruto's other half was but didn't say anything about it. Once Dirk and Lloyd had gone to bed Kakashi looked at Naruto as did her two teammates.

"Um I guess you guys want to know how I know all this stuff and why those Vanguard people called me the chosen right?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yes that would be appreciated." Kakashi said.

"Well I may be a blond but I'm not as stupid as my grades in school showed. I just acted that way so people would suspect anything. Hokage jiji knew the truth about everything like all the Kages do. Since he knew some magic he taught it to me a long with Artes, which are also different from spells and chakra although they use Mana as well. Since Dirk is a dwarf we should ask him for new weapons and clothes for you three. As for why the Vanguard called me the chosen that's a title I was born with. I'm the Chosen of Regeneration at least for our world. This world probly has a Chosen as well most likely that Collette girl since she had a cruxis crystal. I'll explain the cruxis crystal in the morning." Naruto said before yawning.

Her team accepted this and they all went to sleep. The next day they woke up early. They asked Dirk for weapons and Naruto paid him with his world's money, which she somehow had.

For weapons Naruto got a broadsword with a sheath that she wore across the low of her back. Kakashi got a regular katana as well as more regal looking clothes that he left open as well as having a chain mesh shirt underneath. He wore the katana across his back with the handle at his right shoulder. Sasuke got a Wakazashi as well as a white yukata which he left open revealing his chest his pants were plain black with a white belt through them he had his wakazashi in its sheath through the back of his belt where he could grab it with his right hand. Sakura got clothes similar to what Naruto was wearing but in pink and with a sleeved shirt as well as shoulder pads. Her weapon was a spear like weapon. Shortly after they headed to Iselia, which was close by.

As they were heading towards Iselia they noticed the young Half-elf boy rushing towards Lloyds house in a hurry. Wondering what was going on they decided to head back and see what was wrong. They caught the end of the conversation. Naruto smiled learning she was right about Collette being the chosen for this world however they decided to follow the boys and find out what happened.

They learned that Collette hadn't wanted Lloyd to get hurt so she gave him a false time. Before they could find out why her letter sounded like a will they ran outside when they heard an explosion and saw several men in red uniforms.

"Damn Desians." Lloyd growled rushing forward and killing one of them Naruto drew her sword and killed the other one before he could attack Lloyd.

"We should make sure that the villagers are all safe." Naruto said getting a nod from Lloyd and Genis.

After they got to the center of the town they learned the cause of the commotion. After Lloyd and Genis defeated a monster that had once been a human they met at the ranch Lloyd and Genis were exiled from Iselia. Naruto and the others decided to join him.

(Naruto-Half-human Kunoichi= A half-human half something who has hidden what she is from those close to her. Will the mysteries surrounding her ever be made clear. Sasuke- Dark Avenger= A child who lost his whole family. He seeks to kill the man that destroyed his life. Sakura- Fangirl= A title bestowed to one who is more interested in boys then training. Maybe in time she'll become stronger. Kakashi- Aloof Teacher= A title given to one who is seldom serious but has much knowledge to pass to the next generation.)

A/N: And there is the End of the first chapter. Also Lloyd and the others have the titles they currently have at this point I will give there titles as they get new ones just not there default ones.


End file.
